


Sweaty Dates

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Boxers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you score a date with a boxer





	Sweaty Dates

You caught his eye as you were running on the treadmill. You didn’t mean to. But the man was ripped. He was taking a short break from lifting weights and had been sitting on the bench, wiping sweat from his body.

You weren’t shy in your staring. You winked at him and smiled as he wiggled his brows at you. You caught yourself giggling as you slowed down on the treadmill to catch a breath.

“That’s Thor.” Pepper smirked from next to you. “He’s-”

“-the boxing champion of the city, I know.” you finished for her.

“He seems interested” She smirked. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

You rolled your eyes, but even as you looked back towards where Thor sat, he was still looking directly at you. You decided to test the water and you circled the gym. All the while, Thor kept his gaze on you. You decided to speak to him.

“Hi.” you smiled as you approached him. He openly stared at your sweaty, toned body.

“I do enjoy the sweaty look on you.” he joked.

“Y/N.” you introduced. "My friend over there assumes you have a thing for me. So i figured I’d come see what’s up.”

“You’re friend is correct.” he nodded unabashedly ‘I see no problem in admiring god’s work. You’re beautiful.”

“Prove it.” You challenged as you folded your arms in front of your chest. “Show me that you’re worth my time unlike all the other gym rags in here.”

“Friday night, 7?” he offered,

“Alright” you shrugged, though your heart was racing in in your chest at the prospect of going on a date with the famed boxing champion.


End file.
